We Will Not Let This Die
by ravenclawpride
Summary: We may not live past today, but we'll always be together. Harry and Draco spend a day together before the last battle. D/H, Draco's POV.


Lyrics are from 'Into the Night' by Wizard Rock band Ministry of Magic. I don't own anything.

Draco's POV

Today's the day.

I know it as soon as I wake up.

I'm not scared. Not yet, anyway. For now, your arms are wrapped around me and I feel warm and safe.

I watch you sleep. It is the only time you look completely at peace. The last few months have been hard on you. You have grown thin and pale, your forehead always creased with worry. But you're still the most beautiful thing I've seen.

I trace your bottom lip with my thumb, and your eyes flutter open.

You smile at me, your arm coming up to wrap around my waist.

"I love you," I say.

You don't question my early morning declarations of love. But your smile fades slightly, because you understand. We'll be saying those three words a lot today.

A lifetime of I love you's crammed into a day.

You curl your hand around my nape, pull me down, and kiss me. A slow, long, perfect kiss. I don't want it to end. I want us to stay like this forever.

Your hand travels down my chest, and you whisper against my lips.

"Please, Draco...I need..."

I know. I need you too.

_Love  
Now it's all we have left to defeat the dark  
It makes heroes and kings  
From the faint of heart_

We have breakfast in the Hall. It's quiet; the only sounds are the cutlery scraping against the plates.

You don't join the rest of the Order like you usually do. Instead, you stay by my side, your hand linked tightly with mine.

I have no appetite. How could I, when I know this could be my last breakfast, your last breakfast, our last breakfast together?

You look at me, silently pleading with your beautiful eyes.

I can imagine exactly what you'd say. _Eat, Draco, you'll need your strength._

I don't need strength; I have you, don't I?

_The Ministry has us right where we belong  
And I won't let go until we've seen the dawn_

How do we spend what could be our last day together?

We wander around the castle, eventually stopping at the Astronomy Tower. How many nights have we spent up here together? Lying under the stars, talking and laughing.

It seems like a lifetime ago.

You wrap your arms around me, and lean your head on my shoulder.

We stare out across the grounds, and my gaze settles on the Quidditch pitch. The stands have been stripped of their colourful hangings, and stand starkly against the pale sky like skeletons.

"I miss Quidditch," I say quietly.

You lift your head, tracing my ear lightly with your nose, your warm breath ghosting across my cheek.

"We'll play. As soon as all this is over, we'll play."

I turn my head away, closing my eyes. I hate these empty promises. You speak as though we'll live through the battle, and I can't stand hearing it. Because it'll hurt worse if I come out alive, and you don't.

_We'll fly  
Into the night  
We'll fly_

The day passes too quickly.

You lead me down to the lake, and we sit under a tree, looking over the Forest.

I lean against your chest, your strong arms encircling me. You drop kisses on my neck as the sun sets.

The golden rays stain the trees, the sky is an ethereal watercolour of pink and orange above them, and the leaves glow brightly for a moment before disappearing into darkness.

You press a kiss into my hair, wrapping me tighter in your hold.

"A perfect ending to a perfect day."

I know you are trying to act normal, like today is like any other. I appreciate it, but we both know it's not.

I sigh softly. "I hate endings."

Your face still buried in my hair, I feel you take a deep breath.

"I know, love. So do I."

We head back up to the castle; each step we take is like a mocking reminder of the minutes we have left.

Every step, a countdown to our fate, whatever it may be.

We spend the last hours in our room. It hits me about now.

"I'm scared," I confess.

You take my hand, holding it tightly. "It's okay. I'll be right by your side."

You press a light kiss on my cheek. "We'll be okay, Draco."

_And I'm with you today  
__We'll always be together  
Are you with me today?  
I'll always be right by your side_

I look at you, memorising every single detail, and the thought that I may never see you, hold you, kiss you again hits me like a Crucio in the chest.

You sit by me on the bed, pulling me close.

The action is so familiar, and I breathe in your familiar scent. You smell like grass, pine trees and sunshine, and it's better than the most expensive cologne in the world.

You look into my eyes, your own green ones so bright in the dark room. I'll miss them.

It breaks my heart that they may close forever tonight, and the tears that have been threatening me all day finally do.

You catch the first one with a gentle finger as it runs down my cheek.

"Draco, please..." you whisper. "Don't make this harder that it already is."

But your words make me cry more, and I press my face into your chest, gripping your shirt in my fists.

Your hands move in soothing circles on my back, your head pressed into my shoulder. Through my sobs I faintly register that my sleeve is wet, that it has hit you too.

I raise my head, cup your face in my hand and kiss your tears away.

I press my lips gently against yours and whisper, "I love you, Harry."

You run your hands through my hair, bringing them to rest at the base of my neck.

"I know. I love you too. Always and forever."

_Love  
Was the steel in the skin of the boy who lived_

_And it's why the magic will carry on  
Past the songs we give_

I kiss you then, and it's the most passionate and desperate kiss we have ever shared.

I put everything into it, all my hopes and fears, all my dreams and doubts.

Your lips are against mine, your tongue against mine, your teeth against mine. My hands are running down your chest, across your back, fisting in your hair. You wrap an arm across my waist, pulling me as close to you as possible, your other hand cupping my cheek.

I try to memorise every sensation, every feeling, every sound we make, so I can replay it later.

Just in case.

_We'll fly into the night the cool black  
Face the unknown with heads held high  
We're not alone, we've got each other  
We will not let this die _

It's time. We stand together, our hands linked, waiting.

You stand next to me, tall and unafraid, and I'm not scared, not anymore.

Because I know what we have is stronger than Dementors and Death Eaters, stronger than all the Dark Arts out there put together.

It's called love.

We will not let this die.


End file.
